Ash and Arceus12: the Fake Fatality Fiasco
by terminalvelocityrunner
Summary: After Arceus sees a recoding of Ash attacking both Sonic and Amy, Ash is sentenced to death. When T warps both him and Ash to safety, he is accused as well. Is Ash really the criminal? Will the two clear their names? If it's not Ash, who is the real criminal? And more importantly, will Ash and T be killed for something they dident do? Check profile for series list!
1. Chapter 1

"Ash Ketchum, we have reason to believe that you have tried to murder both Sonic and Amy! You are now sentenced to death!" said Arceus. "What!? Why would I even think about that!?" shouted Ash. "First, we saw you on one of our cameras walk into Sonic's room and fire a flamethrower at her. Next, you were also seen tranquilizing both T and Verision and then attacking Amy" what do you say about all of this?" asked Garitina.

"I for one think he was set up" said T. "Who else agrees with this?" asked Arceus. No one said anything. "Ash, Ketchum, you will now be killed!" said the legends. Then, they all fired attacks at him. When they stopped, both him and T had dissapeared.

"It seems we also have another traitor with us. Oh well, they will eventually be found. Everyone, search the world. We will find and kill them both!" said Raquaza.

(Planet Wisp) In a flash of light, both T and Ash appeared. "Dude? Why did you save me? Now they are going to kill both of us!" said Ash. "It pays to be allis with an alien race" said T. He then shot a beam of light from an orb on his guantlet. Almost immediately, hundreds of all different wisps had appeared in front of them.

"Ash, say hello to the Wisp Army!" said Yacker. "Ok, here's the scoop. Someone screwed Ash over and now all of the legends want the two of us dead. We some of you to let us use the color powers. The rest of you distract all of the legendary Pokemon" said T.

(earth- Garitina) "I finally found the two of you traitors!" shouted Garitina. I'm sorry I have to do this to you, CUBE!" shouted Ash as he sorounded Garitina with blue cubes. "VOID!" said T as he turned into a black hole and warped them back to Planet Wisp.

"I'm not about to let you two kill me as well!" shouted Garitina. "it's no use attacking those cubes! Their made of Hyper-Go-On energy. They won't break unless you have a cube wis" said Yacker. "Fine, just end me" sighed Garitina. "Oh shut up! We didn't bring you here to kill you" said Ash. "Yacker, guard this moron until we catch the rest of them" said T before the two went back to earth.

(Dialga and Palkia) "You both die today!" shouted the dragons. "Talk to the hand and it's not listening!" said Ash. "Wait, Where did T go?!" asked Palkia. "LIGHTENING!" said T before paralyzing them. "Ash, bring these two back to our base. I'm going to find some others" said T.

(Verision, Cobalion, Terikion, and Keldio) "So Arceus wanted us to check out the misteriously sinkholes appearing all around Castelia City" said Keldeo. As soon as he finished, another one oppened in front of them and Terikion fell in. Then it closed back up. "Well, we had better keep looking, guys!" said Verision.

"So far, nothing else has happened" said Cobalion. "LASER!" shouted a voice before a ton of cyan lasers flew everywhere before knocking down an empty building. "Verision!" shouted Keldeo as it fell on her. "Ok, something is going on here! I bet it's one of the murderers!" said Keldeo as they ran off.

The two were walking around when the ground started to shake. "We aren't even near a fault line! What the heck!?" said Cobalion before a giant gray stone ball chased him away from Keldeo. "This thin is following me! Someone help me!" he screamed. Then, Keldeo jumped off a building preparing to cut the stone into gravel.

"ASTEROID!" shouted Ash as he pulled Keldeo into a ring of debris. Then, he was slammed into the side of a Master Ball. Then ash warped him to the rest of the swords. "LIGHTENING!" shouted to the stone before dissapearing and then paralizing Cobalion. "It's you!" shouted Cobalion. "Are you ready for Terminal Velocity?" asked T. (FNAF reference) then, he brought the Swords back to Planet Wisp.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you going to kill me!? I thought you loved me!?" cried Verision as T trapped her in a ton of blue cubes. "Look dear, if I can't talk some sense into the lot of you, I'm going to catch all of you and show you we aren't murderers!" said T before kissing her then warping back to earth.

(Zaptos, Arcticuno, and Moltress) "so why are we the ones who have to search this part of Kanto?" asked Arcticuno. "I really don't care!" said Moltress. "HOVER!" said Ash as he took out Zaptos.

"What was that?!" asked Moltres. "I'm not sure!" said Arcticuno. "We had better split up!" said Moltres. Arcticuno was flying over Mt. Moon when she herd T shout 'BURST! VOID!'. Then, she got hit by a fireball before falling into a black hole.

Moltress was looking around Victory Road when he barely missed being stabbed by a ball of pink spikes. "What the hell!" he shouted before being chased by a giant purple mouth. "Why does everything want to kill me?!" he asked before getting swallowed then ported to a cell made of, you guessed it, blue cubes.

(Enti, Raiku, and Suicune) "does anyone else hear a jet engine?" asked Enti before being carried into space by an orange rocket. "That was weird!" said Suicune. "EAGLE!" shouted Ash as he picked up Suicune and flew away. "I'm going to hide in that cave now!" shouted Raiku as he ran off. "Whew! Safe at last!" he sighed before the entire mountain around him turned into gravel and formed a ring around a flying indigo sphere. "Hey look, a lost dog! Let's bring him back with us, Ash!" said the sphere as it reverted into T.

Soon, the three dogs were trapped as well. "You are just wasting your time! You can't get out. Even if any of you did, all of you are on a planet at least 60003000 light years from earth" laughed Ash before they left to catch the others.

(Lugia and Ho-Oh) "I keep getting the dealing that we are being followed" said Lugia. "Probably just a trainer" said Ho-Oh. "Whoever it is will have a hard time catching us if we split up!" said Lugia as they flew apart.

"BOMB" shouted T as he began to chase after the tired rainbow bird. "Don't explode, don't explode, don't explode!" shouted Ho-Oh. "Sorry, but a bomb has to blow!" said T before blowing up and knocking out the bird.

"DRILL!" shouted Ash as he spun through the water like a torpedo. "Why is the Chosen One trying to kill us!?" cried Lugia as Ash came closer and closer. "FRENZY!" shouted T as he ate and telliported Lugia back to Planet wisp.

(Kygore and Groudon) "But I hate water" said Groudon as he saw Kygore swim away. "Looks like you don't need to worry" said his sister. "Why?" asked Groudon. Because your about to get sucked into a void" said Kygore.

After he had dissapeared, Kygore swam away. "I wonder what happened to him" she said. "LIGHTENING!" shouted a voice before the water around her zapped her. Then, she too was pulled into a void.

(Raquaza and Deoxys). "Why are we in space?" asked Deoxys. "Because that's where Ash hid the last time!" said Raquaza. "LAZER!" shouted Ash. Then, a beam of light flew into Deoxys' core before he fainted and Ash appeared. "Hey, I was right!" said Raquaza. "ROCKET!" shouted T as he flew the two Pokemon to Planet Wisp.


	3. Chapter 3

(Zekrom and Reshiram) "So, all of our friends are being kidnapped by the two of the traitors" said Zekrom. "I can't believe I ever trusted Ash!" said Reshiram. ""LIGHTENING!" said Ash before striking Zekrom. "Oh no, I have an electric overload!" he shouted. "Good night!" said T as he ported him away.

"Let me guess, I'm up next" said Reshiram. "CUBE!" shouted Ash before sorounding the white dragon in cubes. "You put out my fucking tail! If that's not enough, you are about to kill me!" cried Reshiram. "Nope. In case you want to know where I'm going to take you, I'm just going to say you'll see your friends there" said Ash.

"So they caught all of you guys too!?" cried Reshiram. "Yeah. At least they are giving us this great food before they commit mass genisect on us" said Dialga as they were both trapped inside blue cubes.

(Victini, Mew, Shaymin, Celibi, and genisect) "why are they making a bunch of kids help look for two murderers?" asked Mew. "Hey, your forgetting that you are walking with a Pokemon with a fucking primordial turret on his back" said genisect. "LASER!" shouted T as he shot around and separated all the legends.

"Where am I? This isn't where I was a few seconds ago" said Shaymin. "BURST!" said Ash as he fainted Shaymin. "FRENZY!" said T as he ate and ported both Mew and Celibi to the Planet Wisp.

(Latios and Latias) "We should probably go and guard the Soul Dew. If either of the two remove it, they end up killing all of Altomare!" said Latias as they flew towards the garden.

"Oh, hello you two! were you by any chance going to try and protect THIS?" laughed T as he held a fake Soul Dew in his hand. Little did the two eon Pokemon realise that the real one was in the fountain.

"Hey, you had better put that back! Otherwise you will kill an entire city!" shouted Latios. "This looks pretty valuable! Wouldn't it be a shame if something were to happen to it?" said T with a false evil tone.

"You would kill hundreds of people just to have fun!?" screamed Latias. "And who is gona' stop me?" laughed T before flying off. "After him!" shouted Latios. "Then, the two Pokemon flew off after him without looking in the fountain.

"When we catch you, you'll be sorry!" said Latias. "I would think twice about that. If either of you try and succeed in killing me, this story and the entire universe it created will come to an end! Is that what you wish?!" laughed T as he flew into an island cave.

"Alright! Now he is just bluffing!" said Latios. "Only one way to know for sure!" said Latias as they bolted in after him. "Ok, now you are cornered! You either give us the Soul Dew, Or we kill you!" said the two Pokemon.

"If you really want to kill the entire universe, don't let me stop you. "Also, I have a number of ways out of here!" said T. "Now say good bye to your home and those who live there!" said T before throwing the Soul Dew onto the ground so hard that his hand made a shockwave!

"You just crossed the line!" screamed Latios. "Then follow me if you really want to end me!" said T as he punched a hole in the wall and started to walk out. The dragons of course flew after him. "BAD MOVE! VOID!" shouted T as he opened a portal which the eon duo flew through. When they came out the other end, they got trapped in a bunch of cubes.

(Arceus) "I can't believe it! All of the legendaries' life signals jade dissapeared!" said Arceus. "Guess who?" asked two voices from behind her. "YOU BOTH WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THE DEATHS YOU CAUSED TODAY!" shouted Arceus.

"Oh, is that so?" asked T. "I'll give you one chance to bring them back. Inside this soul jar are the souls of those we killed. If you can take out the both of us in a joust, we will bring them all back. Otherwise, we will port them to the center of a giant black hole and then blow it up!" said T.

"Three, two, one, GO!" shouted T as they shot towards each other. "LASER, DRILL, SPIKES, ROCKET, CUBE, HOVER, FRENZY, VOID, ASTEROID, BURST, EAGLE, LIGHTENING, QUAKE, BOMB!" shouted Ash and T. 'I saw how powerful the Final Color Blaster was! If they added all of those other wisps to it, I doubt I'll survive!' thought Arceus.

"JOINT FINAL COLLOR BLASTER! GO, NOW!" shouted T and Ash. Then, they sent Arceus flying out of the hall. Then, she smashed into Mt. Coronet so hard, she made the entire planet rumble. "Ok, Arceus. Your now going to be joining the rest of the legends!" said Ash. 'Well, I guess this is it for me' thought Arceus as everything turned black.


	4. Chapter 4

When Arceus finally woke up, she found herself covered in blue cubes. (I'm sorry! This is the last time!). "Arceus, We thought they killed you!" said Dialga. "Wait, If you're here and are alive, then what was in that soul jar that T and Ash had?" asked Arceus.

"First off, a few things. One, that soul jar was actually just a pickle jar full of mechanical lightening bugs! I actually ended up laughing my heart out for the 30 hours that you were knocked out! For the creator of the entire Pokeverse, that was possably the stupidest thing you could have done by far" said Ash.

"Two, we aren't Murderers! Otherwise, we would have already killed all of you!" laughed T. "Three, that Soul Dew I smashed back in the cave was nothing but a glass ball I made to use on the next April Fools day. Instead, I used it to torment the two of you into chasing me so I could kill two Pidgys with one stone! In other words, I used it as bate for a trap!" he said.

"Three, the reason we kidnapped all of you and then trapped you was so that none of you would even try to kill us. If you did, we wouldent have been able to show you idiots the truth now would we?" asked Ash.

"Anyways, as you can see, T was nice enough to set up a hologram showing what really happened" said Ash. "Play the video, Yacker!" said T.

"So, here, you see me walking from my room to the bathroom. On my way, I saw Eggman turning on a robot version of Ash so I ran back to my room and faked being asleep" said T.

"I waited a while and soon, the robot entered my room. As soon as it did, I woke up Verision. When the robot saw us, ti tried to put the two of us to sleep again" he continued.

"Now, it would have worked on the two of us, but I took precautions and injected myself with a fluid I had made that would keep me awake for 24 hours after it entered my body. I then pretended to be knocked out and saw the robot attack Amy them disintegrate" he said.

"That's why I ported Ash out right before your attacks hit him. Then, I had the idea that you would think I was a 'murderer' as well. Besides, like I said that one time; I am ten steps ahead of you. For example, and both Latios and Latias can vouch for me on this, I was already in the secret garden when they got there. Also, that's how either me, Ash, or both of us were able to ambush most of you" he added.

"So, can you let us out now?" asked Palkia. "About that… First, the Blue Cube wisps are too low on Hyper Go On energy for us to use their color power. Second, since you tried to kill us, I'm going to make sure that all of you know all of the pain that you put us through" said Ash.

"If that's to shrink them and treat them like Oak treated Arceus and you, then I agree" said T.

Then, they both got out shrimp like rays and shot each Pokemon, then got out a bunch of Luxury Balls and caught each of them.

TO BE CONTINUED IN… Ash and Arceus 12: Lots of Little Legends!


End file.
